Incompleto
by erogothic
Summary: Vergil intentará averiguar por qué realmente Dante le guarda tanto rencor y buscará la forma de llegar a su corazón una vez más en su vida. VergilxDante


En aquel majestuoso piso de mármol, yacía en medio de un charco de sangre y una espada clavada en el pecho, el caballero que había decidido aniquilar al demonio que aniquiló al ser más preciado de su vida que era su madre. Estaba algo moribundo y no podía articular las palabras que intentaba sostener en respuesta de los insultos y burlas que recibía por parte de este monstruo.

Lo miraba con cierto desprecio, ya que ni fuerzas para fruncir el seño tenía ante la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos. Su debilidad física venía acompañada de una debilidad emocional al recordar a su madre siendo asesinada por este desgraciado. No era un fiel seguidor de la venganza, pero no puede evitar embroncarse de esa manera con este tema que lo ha torturado por muchos años y que le ha dejado secuelas que día a día intenta superar en sí mismo.

En tanto ese monstruo desalmado, no paraba de reírse mientras se preparaba para poder llevar a cabo la última pieza para destrozar a ese hombre que yacía cuasi muerto.

-¡Qué terrible trabajo ha hecho el desgraciado de tu padre, Dante! Eres una vergüenza para él, los demonios y por sobre todo tu dulce madre. Menos mal que la he matado, para ver como su hijo se desvanece de esta manera…

La impotencia cobró vida interna, e intentó por todos los medios ponerse de pie mientras lo miraba en amenaza.

-Eres… una…. Mierda, Mundus.

-¿Qué me harás ahora, hijo de Sparda? Estas tan debilitado que con un golpecito suave ya te mato.

Dante volvería a caer aunque logró ponerse de rodillas. En tanto el malvado demonio, lo miró fijamente y sonrío con total perversidad.

-Podría matarte ahora…o… torturarte antes de la muerte.

Dante no entendió bien lo de la tortura, hasta que vio como el demonio lo agarraría y desgarraría gran parte de su ropa dejándolo semidesnudo. Dante comenzaría a forcejear mientras maldecía y le daba el gusto a Mundus a reírse de su debilidad.

-Antes de mandarte al infierno, voy a violarte escoria.

-¿Violarme?-Río-Eres un jodido enfermo.

-Eso mismo me dijo tu padre una vez… aquel momento en que yo le declaré mis sentimientos. Pero me rehusó cuando conoció a la zorra de tu madre. Realmente estaba furioso ver como esa puta podía encantarle a un sujeto tan buenmozo como él

Dante empezaría a golpearlo en vano tras escuchar esos insultos de su madre.

-En serio… tu madre bien podría haber sido un súcubo-Reía divertido al ver la furia de Dante

El forcejeo seguiría en rienda, hasta que finalmente lo dio vuelta y allí comenzaría lentamente la tortura. Mundus no podía resistirse a la belleza de Dante, sus ojos claros que combinaban perfectamente con la simetría de su rostro… y claro, que su admirable físico era motivo de deseo por parte del perverso demonio.

"Igual a él", pensaba para sí. Su lengua se deslizaba por la espalda, provocando que Dante gritara por la humillación de ser abusado por él. En cuestión de segundos, Mundus quería apoderarse de la zona íntima de el hijo de Sparda. Así que hundiría bruscamente sus dedos dentro de su cavidad más estrecha provocando un dolor terrible que culminaría en más gritos.

-Si vas a gritar, procura que sea de placer, Dante-Sonreía perversamente

Dante cerraba los ojos con bronca mientras, además, Mundus comenzaría a tomar su miembro erecto y comenzaría a frotarlo. La sorpresa sería tal al sentir como su pre semen saldría de este, haciendo de su humillación un acto de entretenimiento para el poderoso demonio.

-Veo que te gusta que te hagan estas cosas, ¿verdad? Y prepárate que aquí viene la mejor parte-Decía mientras reía perversamente al tomar su erección

Dante se rindió. Cerró los ojos, pensó en algo más lindo que todo este desagradable momento. Aunque mejor dicho, intentaba distraerse en vano al sentir que la situación era tan traumática que no podía girar su mente en algo más satisfactorio.

En el momento en el que Mundus estaba por entrar en su cavidad, presenció que había un tercero entre ellos. Su sentido lo indicaba, había un intruso entre los dos y peor… se trataba de alguien conocido para el maligno demonio.

-Je… sea donde sea que te estés escondiendo, no interrumpirás este momento de gloria.

Desde los sitios más tenues, los sentidos de Mundus presenciaban a ese intruso. Se pondría a la defensiva al ver que esa persona se acercaba, y en cuestión de segundos su poder aparecería para atacarlo. Como consecuencia, Mundus se separó de Dante, que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

De uno de los rincones sombreados, saldría la persona que se estaría interfiriendo en los macabros planes del rey demonio.

-Vergil…-Contestó con cierto aire de furia Mundus

Caminaba lentamente hacia él mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-Suelta a mi hermano-Decía serio

-¿Tu hermano?-Reía sarcástico-Tu ni lo quieres. Por eso es más para mí. Aunque tú también eres igual de guapo como él…y tu padre. Me vendrías bien para poder llevar esto a otros niveles.

Vergil lo miró con asco y procedió a darle combate. El gran demonio sonrío y le dio el gusto de pelear en vano, según sus pensares. El lugar se cubrió de diversas luces provocado por los poderes de ambos, de gritos, de mucha violencia y que solo ellos dos serían testigo de este fatal encuentro, ya que en el suelo estaba desmayado el hijo menor de Sparda.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Vergil? Tu pobre hermanito está en el suelo, agonizando, ¿Y dices que lo quieres rescatar? Se está por morir y todo por querer darme combate. No te aflijas si él te ha vencido… es demasiado poderoso como alguien como tú

-Es verdad que mi hermano tiene grandes poderes y debo reconocerlo, se armó de valentía en todos estos años que me aparté de su vida…

-Como me decepcionas, Vergil. Pensé que serías más orgulloso pero solo eres un testarudo, debo reconocer que tu belleza es motivo por el cual me daría tanta lástima vencerte.

-Hn-Dio una leve risa-¿Vencerme? Creo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta…

Mundus lo observó fijamente ante ese comentario y detrás de él sintió como atravesaban diversos objetos filosos. La sangre empezaría a desvanecerse por su cuerpo mientras lo miraba adolorido y con furia ante semejante traición. Es decir… una traición por parte de un traidor, todo tiene sentido. Fue muy tonto de su parte dejarse confiar por alguien que traicionó su propia sangre por un poco de poder.

Mientras intentaba seguir de pie, Vergil preparó todo para poder abrir un extraño portal que absorbería al debilitado demonio.

-La vas a pagar, Vergil. ¡Esto no queda así!-Gritaba el poderoso demonio que era absorbido por aquel extraño portal

Vergil lo miró indiferente mientras esa extraña energía lo absorbía y lo hacía desaparecer del espacio. El lugar pasó de iluminado a tenue, y por unos segundos más el hijo mayor de Sparda observó el vacio hasta que fue a ver a su hermano, derrotado por la humillación, sangrando, herido y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a él para poder ver si había rastros de vida y por suerte, Dante aún continuaba en este plano… solo que estaba inconsciente. Lo alzó y lo acurrucó un poco en su pecho, mirándolo decepcionado en ese estado de debilidad absoluta.

Se marchó con él de ese lugar hasta quién sabe qué destino.

-Hermano…-Dijo en un tono frágil mientras se retiraba


End file.
